


Маленькое черное платье

by BillieBlueSea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBlueSea/pseuds/BillieBlueSea
Summary: У Гэвина тупые и плоские шутки. У Коннора сложности с идентификацией сарказма.Гэвин узнаёт о себе много нового. Коннор наконец-то находит на него действенную управу.





	Маленькое черное платье

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Анькина Фантазия

— Я купил платье, как ты сказал, — выдал Коннор.  
Гэвин поперхнулся и заплевал чаем дисплей домашнего терминала. Сердце пропустило пару ударов. Шокированный, он шумно втянул носом воздух и вытер рот рукавом, уставившись на Коннора.  
Тот как ни в чем не бывало сидел рядом, на его столе. Ждал, пока Гэвин отправит отчет, который решено было закончить дома, а не торчать в участке.  
С минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга. Коннор — слегка обеспокоено, после его реакции, Рид — крайне напряженно, пытаясь продышаться.  
— Надень, — с трудом проговорил Гэвин, сглотнув набежавшую во рту слюну.  
— Сейчас? — уточнил андроид.  
— Да. Пожалуйста.  
Коннор встал со стола и ушел в спальню.  
Гэвин проводил его голодным взглядом и вырубил терминал, даже не удосужившись протереть дисплей. Где-то в столе была его заначка сигарет. Он быстро обыскал все ящики, руки слегка дрожали. Вообще-то Гэвин пытался бросить, потому что Коннор ему плешь проел лекциями о вреде курения, но аварийную пачку держал, на всякий случай. Вот, например, как сейчас. Потому что не каждый день твой партнер заявляет, что купил платье и готов для тебя его надеть.  
Когда на днях Коннор спросил, хотел бы Гэвин видеть его в другой одежде кроме униформы, Гэвин решил пошутить, что лучше всего вообще без одежды, но если Коннору хочется, то пусть купит платье. Кто ж знал, что долбанутый андроид воспримет все буквально.  
Но намного большим сюрпризом для Гэвина стала его собственная реакция. Одной фразой Коннор выбил из него весь воздух, остатки самообладания и землю из-под ног. У Гэвина мозги будто разом стекли в яйца, а температура тела подскочила на несколько градусов. Его повело, как в ебанутые шестнадцать. Воображение уже услужливо рисовало, как он сейчас будет раздевать Коннора, медленно, словно распаковывать дорогой подарок, а потом разложит на первой попавшейся горизонтали…  
Сигарет нигде не было.  
Так, неужели проклятый тостер нашел их и выкинул — с него станется. Нет, ну какого черта! Гэвин разозлился, и даже возбуждение слегка поутихло. Кажется, теперь вместо интересного вечера намечался очередной раунд разборок.  
Дверь спальни открылась, и Рид уже было открыл рот, чтобы рассказать пластиковому засранцу все, что он думает о нем и о его методах, но так и застыл, увидев Коннора.  
— Гэвин? — неуверенно позвал Коннор. Он выглядел слегка смущенным. Но у андроидов же нет стыда, не так ли?  
Гэвин почувствовал, как в штанах стало болезненно тесно. Перед глазами на секунду потемнело от возбуждения.  
Коннор стоял в маленьком черном платье, открывающим широкие плечи, выставляя напоказ идеально вылепленные ключицы и статную шею. Эластичная ткань плотно облегала тонкую талию и узкие бедра с выпирающими косточками. Чуть ниже лобка отчетливо прорисовывался бугорок аккуратного члена. Длинные стройные ноги были обтянуты тончайшими черными чулками, узкая полоска кружева выглядывала из-под короткого подола. Скин Коннора не воспроизводил волосы на теле, поэтому ничто не нарушало идеальный образ. В сочетании с невинным лицом, оленьими глазами и этими потрясающими родинками, это выглядело так грешно и сладко, что Гэвину хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно.  
— Гэвин, у тебя кровь идет из носа, — Коннор считал жизненные показатели и заволновался.  
Он еще ни разу не видел Рида в таком состоянии. Ну, то есть, видел, но как правило уже ближе к моменту эякуляции, а не тогда, когда они еще и притронуться друг к другу не успели.  
Гэвин растерянно мазнул пальцами под носом и удивленно уставился на собственную кровь. Потом как-то заторможенно схватил со стола коробку с бумажными салфетками и постарался вытереть лицо.  
— Сейчас пройдет, — пробормотал он, выкидывая испачканные салфетки в корзину и прикладывая к носу новые.  
Коннор повторно его просканировал, но никаких отклонений не обнаружил, видимо, просто лопнул сосуд в носу. Однако общее состояние все равно вызывало тревогу. Сердце работало на пределе.  
— Я лучше сниму это, — сказал Коннор, нервно мигая желтым диодом.  
— Нет! — быстро ответил Гэвин. Кровь уже остановилась, и он бросил салфетки на стол. — Пожалуйста, оставь.  
Гэвина потряхивало. Ему отчаянно хотелось подойти к Коннору, но он словно врос в пол и не мог заставить себя сделать хотя бы шаг навстречу, потому что ему казалось, что он недостоин касаться своими грязными человеческими лапами этого совершенного создания. Сердце билось словно вот-вот пробьет грудную клетку, а в голове все расплывалось, не давая собраться с мыслями. Гэвин думал, что захочет его завалить и, не церемонясь, выебать, а на деле хотел упасть Коннору в ноги и вылизывать стопы. Его хотелось боготворить, ему хотелось поклоняться, ему хотелось приносить жертвы, словно мраморной статуе древнего и прекрасного божества. Кажется, просто надев долбанное платье, Коннор вытряхнул из Рида его самые низменные и дикие желания, которые были спрятаны так глубоко и надежно, что Гэвин сам о них не подозревал. И теперь вся эта первобытная животная тьма вывалилась прямо на синтетический ковер посреди гостиной, к пластиковым ногам Коннора, и тянулась к нему всем своим естеством, отчаянно и испуганно, как недоверчиво тянется дикий зверь к своему освободителю. Остатки самообладания и связь с реальностью у Гэвина отказали одновременно.  
Система оповестила Коннора, что все его логические протоколы касательно Гэвина Рида только что опять «пошли по пизде», как любит говорить сам Гэвин Рид. Тот действительно оказался перед Коннором на коленях, с благоговением глядя снизу вверх, нерешительно оглаживая ноги и осторожно целуя бедра.  
Гэвин никогда себя так раньше не вел. Это была абсолютно нестандартная схема поведения, и Коннор судорожно пытался отследить мотивацию и причину, но данных не хватало. Он точно знал, что Гэвин видел людей в платьях: женщин и даже мужчин, но никто и никогда не вызывал у него такой реакции. Можно ли считать, что дело в том, что платье именно на Конноре? Допустим. Коннор оставил это заключение выделенным. Интересно, была бы реакция такой же, если бы платье было другого цвета или кроя? Надо будет как-то проверить опытным путем.  
— Можешь сделать для меня еще кое-что? — хрипло спросил Гэвин снизу.  
— Что? — осторожно уточнил Коннор. Он так и стоял столбом, не решаясь что-либо предпринять, потому что не мог спрогнозировать ни одну реакцию напарника. Это страшно нервировало.  
— Ты должен быть со мной строгим, — без всякого сканирования было видно, что Гэвин ужасно волнуется. Целый клубок эмоций из стыда, сомнения, страха, вины, и все это залито сверху жгучим желанием. Гэвин облизал пересохшие губы и через силу заставил себя продолжить: — Я был очень плохим и теперь должен заслужить твое снисхождение. Меня надо научить слушаться… Для этого ты можешь заставлять меня делать все, что сочтешь нужным.  
Коннора слегка закоротило. Он отправил запросы в сеть, откуда повсплывали статьи с метками «бдсм», «ролевые игры», «подчинение», «доминирование» и т. д. Ситуация начала проясняться, но это было нечто совершенно новенькое. Гэвин никогда не отдавал контроль: ни на работе, ни дома, ни в сексе. Гэвин никогда не слушался и делал все по-своему, часто даже если знал, что облажается. Коннор уже смирился, что у него нет никаких рычагов влияния на Рида, потому что даже уговоры и логичные аргументы не всегда воспринимались адекватно. Подчинение для Гэвина, пускай даже формальное, всегда было сравни признанию собственной слабости и неполноценности. Он был способен принимать приказы только от вышестоящего по званию и то с большим скрипом. В общем, это была для него очень болезненная тема, о каком-либо подчинении андроиду даже речи не могло быть. Даже на самое безобидное: «Гэвин, ты бы поел», Коннор получал в ответ возмущенное: «Не указывай мне!», и на этом разговор заканчивался. Ну или разрастался в скандал, если андроид пытался настоять. А теперь Рид буквально сам вкладывает бразды правления Коннору в руки.  
Это произошло слишком неожиданно. Впрочем, как все, что происходит с Гэвином Ридом. Коннору не хватало данных для построения линии поведения. Если Гэвин хочет бдсм-сессию, то необходимо было обговорить множество нюансов, начиная от того, как они будут друг к другу обращаться, заканчивая стоп-словом. Но одного взгляда на Гэвина хватало, чтобы понять: обсуждать детали он уже не в состоянии.  
У Коннора было острое ощущение, что если он сейчас не справится, то упустит что-то очень важное. Второй возможности не будет, Гэвин больше не откроется и не доверится. Он снова замкнется в своей скорлупе, и с черта лысого ты его оттуда достанешь. Эту догадку не программа подсказывала, она всплывала фантомными отголосками кода. Условно это можно было бы назвать интуицией.  
Коннор любил вызовы и сложные ситуации, но сейчас он испугался, что может ошибиться. У него не было права на ошибку. Судя по всему, у Гэвина до сих пор тоже не было опыта бдсм-сессии, ну, если и был, то очень давно, так что вряд ли он готов делать действительно «все», что Коннор сочтет нужным. Коннор решил выбрать самые приятные варианты, с минимумом унижения. И, к счастью, он был андроидом, что позволяло чутко отслеживать реакцию человека и понимать, все ли идет правильно.  
— Хорошо, Гэвин, — сказал он, усилием воли возвращая себе спокойствие и самообладание. — Тогда убери руки. Ты не должен прикасаться ко мне, пока я не разрешу.  
Гэвин задышал чуть глубже и повиновался, не сводя с него лихорадочно горящего взгляда.  
— Если ты будешь умницей, я разрешу тебе меня потрогать. Ты хочешь ко мне прикоснуться, Гэвин?  
— Да, — покорно выдохнул Рид, все еще не смея встать с колен.  
Коннор отступил на шаг и обошел его по кругу, осматривая со всех сторон. Он тянул время, чтобы выбрать следующий вариант действия.  
— Как бы ты хотел ко мне прикоснуться? — спросил Коннор.  
— Языком. Губами. Руками, — сердцебиение Гэвина снова участилось, он следил за Коннором, не отрываясь, но не решался двинуться без его приказа.  
— Ты никогда не слушаешься, Гэвин, — покачал головой Коннор. — Я боюсь, ты не справишься, все равно начнешь распускать руки, и мне придется тебя наказать. Ты хочешь быть наказанным?  
— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты был мной доволен, — выдохнул Гэвин, вздрогнув.  
Коннор моментально поставил галочку — физические наказания пока что не рассматриваются.  
— Это хорошо. Я рад это слышать, — он поддался порыву и ласково погладил его по щеке, успокаивая. — Сними одежду, я хочу видеть тебя всего. Я хочу видеть, как сильно ты меня хочешь.  
Коннор уселся в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу, и короткая юбка съехала вверх, оголяя полоску кожи между кружевом чулок и подолом платья. Гэвин сразу прикипел взглядом к обнажившемуся бедру и рефлекторно качнулся вперед, но сам себя успел остановить. Коннор не сдержал одобрительной улыбки. Он еще не определил, насколько волен демонстрировать собственные эмоции, но пока что все шло хорошо, и реакции Гэвина это подтверждали.  
Рид медленно поднялся с ног и принялся раздеваться, стоя перед ним. Снял сначала футболку и бросил на диван. Потом расстегнул джинсы и спустил их к щиколоткам, оставив на полу. Немного поколебавшись, подцепил пальцами резинку трусов и потянул их вниз, раздевшись полностью. Эрегированный член уже крепко стоял и блестел сочащейся головкой. Коннор знал, что в таком состоянии его надолго не хватит.  
— Что за бардак ты устроил? — строго сказал Коннор. — Сложи вещи аккуратно.  
Гэвин повиновался. Он все еще был зажат, хотя обычно мог спокойно пройтись перед андроидом из ванны в спальню в голом виде. Возбуждение между ног так же причиняло явный дискомфорт. Коннор подождал, пока он наведет порядок. Ему самому с трудом верилось, что это все происходит на самом деле, и Рид действительно слушается, а не огрызается и кроет матом, как обычно. От этого становилось очень хорошо. Коннору нравилось все больше, но он четко зафиксировал, что для верхнего забота о нижнем должна быть на первом месте. Иначе это никуда не годный верхний. Поэтому он не позволял себе увлекаться, хотя хотелось отправить Гэвина сделать и съесть салат. Но Риду сейчас был нужен явно не салат.  
— Подойди, сядь на пол. Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гэвин? — спросил он, пытаясь решить, что дальше с ним делать.  
— Мне очень хочется прикоснуться к тебе, — с заминкой отозвался тот, опускаясь на колени рядом с креслом, и положил голову на подлокотник.  
— Но ты еще не заслужил этого, — покачал головой Коннор.  
— Может, ты бы мог прикоснуться ко мне сам, так, как сочтешь нужным? — севшим голосом спросил Гэвин.  
— Ты хочешь кончить?  
— Да.  
— Попроси как следует.  
— Пожалуйста, разреши мне кончить, Коннор.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я забочусь о тебе, я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — Коннор наклонился к его лицу, погладив по голове. — Ложись на спину перед креслом и разведи широко колени.  
Гэвин нервно сглотнул. Одно дело шляться голым по собственной квартире, и совсем другое — настолько открываться перед кем-то еще, принимая такую беззащитную позу. Но от предвкушения внизу живота скрутило таким возбуждением, что это было почти больно, и он повиновался, принимая указанную позу.  
— Посмотри на себя, — ласково сказал Коннор. — Ты так сильно хочешь меня?  
— Да… — Гэвин готов был уже скулить, лишь бы тот разрешил ему сделать хоть что-то.  
— Андроида? Ты помнишь, как пренебрежительно отзывался обо мне и всех других андроидах? — это был тонкий лед, но Коннор решил двигаться вперед предельно осторожно.  
— Да. Мне очень жаль, — взгляд Гэвина стал затравленным.  
— Я уверен, что так и есть, Гэвин. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты усвоил урок. Когда-то ты хотел меня убить, теперь ты лежишь передо мной и хочешь, чтобы я разрешил тебе кончить.  
— Я понял. Я хочу загладить вину, — покорно выдохнул Рид.  
— Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты кончил без рук, только от моей ноги на твоем члене, — Коннор осторожно накрыл его эрекцию стопой, слегка прижимая к животу, но не причиняя боли. Гэвин сжал зубы, на лице отразилась паника. — Ты же помнишь, что можешь мне доверять, Гэвин? Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Ты понимаешь?  
— Да…  
Коннор бережно провел вверх-вниз стопой по его члену, идеально регулируя нажим. Гэвин зажмурился и глухо застонал.  
— Тогда докажи мне это, — сейчас Коннор не приказывал, а просил. — Покажи, как ты мне доверяешь. Покажи, каким послушным ты можешь быть.  
— Боже, Коннор… — Гэвин вцепился пальцами в ковер, запрокидывая назад голову, с трудом заставляя себя довериться — от происходящего в голове все плыло, а между ног тянуло сладко и горячо.  
Коннор стимулировал его просто идеально. Когда чертов андроид успел столько всего о нем собрать и запомнить? Он даже блядский чулок не снял, а Гэвин тек под ним, как сука, готовый на все, что угодно, лишь бы его довели до оргазма. Стыд выжигал его внутри каленым железом, но одновременно было так хорошо освободиться. Он чувствовал себя грязным примитивным животным, валяющимся в ногах совершенной машины, которая не осуждает и не клеймит. Гэвин никогда еще не ощущал себя настолько свободным, ему понадобилось совсем немного, чтобы кончить. Оргазм прошил тело судорогой, заставив выгнуться дугой, вскинув бедра и забрызгав спермой живот. Еще минута ушла на то, чтобы прийти в себя и приподняться с пола. Коннор поставил рядом с ним салфетки.  
— Умница. Приведи себя в порядок, — голос звучал тепло и ласково.  
Гэвин кое-как обтер себя салфетками. Пальцы плохо гнулись, в голове царила легкая эйфория, но было не по себе от того, что Коннор по-прежнему для него недоступен. Хотелось наконец-то дотронуться до него, обнять, покрыть поцелуями, но ему пока еще этого не разрешили.  
— Я очень тобой доволен, — похвалил его Коннор, от чего в груди у Гэвина разлилось тепло, а сердце сладко сжалось. — Но ты меня запачкал.  
Андроид выпрямил ногу, демонстрируя следы спермы на стопе.  
— Прости… — Гэвин еще не успел отдышаться после оргазма, когда от слов Коннора горло пережало словно ремнем.  
Кажется, их игра только начиналась и набирала обороты. Все очень сильно вышло из-под контроля.  
— Я не сержусь, — успокоил его Коннор. — Но я же не могу оставаться в таком виде. Сними с меня испорченную вещь.  
Гэвину показалось, что еще немного этой сладкой пытки, и он мозгами совсем отъедет. Коннор уперся ногой ему в плечо и ждал. Под платьем на нем не оказалось белья. Оргазма несколько минут назад словно и не бывало.  
Гэвин положил руку на тонкую щиколотку и повел ладонью вверх, но Коннор властно остановил его.  
— Я еще не разрешал использовать руки. Снимай зубами.  
Гэвин облизал пересохшие губы и медленно убрал руку. Он подполз ближе и, оказавшись между коленей Коннора, ткнулся носом в бедро с внутренней стороны и захватил зубами кружево чулка. Коннор в кресле откинулся и слегка съехал вниз с тихим вздохом. Ему тоже нравилось. Гэвина горячей волной окатило осознание, что жестянка вошел во вкус и заводится от всей ситуации не меньше его. Он прикрыл глаза и медленно потащил чулок вниз с ноги. Запрет на касания руками доводил его до исступления. У Гэвина прямо ладони горели — как хотелось погладить, но надо было терпеть. Ладно, потом еще отыграется.  
Для Коннора не составляло труда зафиксировать ногу в приподнятом положении, и Гэвин стащил чулок до конца. Не удержавшись, прижался щекой к точеной щиколотке.  
— А можно… не руками? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Можно, — отозвался Коннор, смаргивая программные сбои.  
И Гэвин, прикрыв глаза, снова потерся колючей щекой о его ногу. Он не знал, насколько у Коннора вообще чувствительны ноги. Скорее всего, ровно настолько, чтобы оповестить центральный процессор о повреждении, если вдруг их оторвет к черту. Но это было не важно.  
Ничто больше было не важно.  
Гэвин сидел на коленях перед андроидом и слизывал остатки собственной спермы с его стопы. Он тщательно обсосал каждый палец и несколько раз широко мазнул языком от пятки к носку. Рид даже представить не мог, что ему может быть настолько хорошо от вылизывания чьих-то ног. Недавно кончив, он снова начал возбуждаться от происходящего. Ладно, стоило признать, что, возможно, дело в том, что ноги Коннора просто идеальны: без запаха, огрубелостей и волос. И это было, пожалуй, самым адекватным объяснением, потому что человеческие ноги никогда не вызывали у него даже интереса. Гэвин нежно поцеловал выступающую круглую косточку и кое-как нашел в себе силы посмотреть на Коннора.  
Тот застыл в кресле, вцепившись в подлокотник с такой силой, что с пальцев скин пополз, и выглядел он так, будто вот-вот задымится.  
Гэвин на всякий случай вспомнил, где оставил огнетушитель, и решил продолжить. Он перебрался к коленке, покрывая ее нежными поцелуями, а потом припал к внутренней стороне бедра, облизывая, выцеловывая и покусывая. Он даже не сразу заметил, что в местах его прикосновений расползается пятнами скин. Коннору действительно нравилось. Коннор чувствовал.  
Гэвина вело как пьяного. Коннор сидел задеревенев, лишь отчаянно пульсирующий желтый диод и сбоящий скин выдавали его с головой.  
Гэвин подобрался совсем близко к паху, и ноги Коннора разъехались в стороны сами собой, открывая доступ, платье окончательно сползло с бедер вверх, и Гэвин поймал в рот его член, обхватывая губами и забирая так глубоко, как только мог.  
Коннор наконец-то отмер, с тихим стоном запрокидывая голову и сползая в кресле ближе к Гэвину. Член и задницу ему нашпиговали сенсорами до отказа, когда Коннор решил сделать апгрейд половой системы. И еще не было ни разу, чтобы он об этом жалел.  
Гэвин сосал хорошо, выдерживая четкий ритм, как любит Коннор, стараясь не сбиваться, слегка проезжаясь зубами. Скин у Коннора между ног сполз полностью, андроид полулежал в кресле, остекленевшим взглядом глядя в потолок, и сипящими вдохами вентилировал перегревающиеся биокомпоненты. У Гэвина уже вновь стоял, но он не прикасался к себе, чтобы не сбиться с ритма.  
Коннор сам его остановил — оттянул за волосы и, наклонившись, слизал с распухших губ потекшую слюну.  
— На спину. Руки над головой, — с металлическим скрежетом в голосе скомандовал андроид.  
Гэвин сглотнул и подчинился. Ему стало не по себе от этого Коннора. Андроида явно коротило, движения были по-машинному резкие и слегка протормаживали. Можно было подумать, что тот по второму разу только что девиантнулся. Но что-то похожее с ним происходило каждый раз, когда он был близок к перезагрузке, поэтому Гэвин не стал его останавливать, когда Коннор подобрал валяющийся рядом чулок и, обмотав им запястья Гэвина, крепко привязал к ножке дивана.  
— Какое же ты животное, Гэвин, посмотри на себя, — сказал Коннор с какими-то совершенно новыми, неконноровскими интонациями и глянул на распростертого под собой напарника. — Я собираюсь использовать тебя для того единственного, на что ты годишься.  
Гэвин словно загипнотизированный смотрел, как Коннор задрал на себе чертово платье до пояса и медленно опустился на его член, слегка придержав рукой у основания и направляя в себя.  
Рид захлебнулся стоном и дернулся всем телом, пытаясь освободиться, чтобы наконец-то смять это совершенство в объятиях, но чулок держал крепко. Внутри у Коннора было горячо и скользко, тот уже двигался вверх-вниз, задавая отточенный ритм, и сам гладил себя по бедрам и животу, приоткрыв рот и закрыв глаза.  
Гэвин подумал, что такого не видел ни в какой даже самой разнузданной порнухе. Коннор трахал себя им, сидя верхом в платье с открытыми плечами и в одном чулке. Гэвин был уверен, что не сможет кончить второй раз, но, очевидно, он себя недооценил. Или Коннора. Тот же сбоил скином как новогодняя гирлянда и, кажется, действительно забыл о человеке под собой — просто брал столько, сколько мог взять, и даже не мог стонать от того, что зажало голосовой модуль. Лаская себя, Коннор повел руками выше, погладил свою шею и скользнул в собственный рот двумя пальцами, издав протяжный стон. Гэвин не мог оторвать взгляда, хотя картинка расплывалась и шла цветными пятнами. Коннор самозабвенно трахал себя пальцами в рот, рывками двигаясь на его члене. Гэвину было почти больно, но выдержанный жесткий ритм все равно довел его до грани, выкидывая в острый, опустошающий оргазм. Самого Коннора унесло в перезагрузку сразу следом: он вырубился и накренился вбок, так и оставшись сидеть верхом на его бедрах.  
Гэвин медленно приходил в себя, восстанавливая дыхание. После второго оргазма ему было почти плохо. Руки затекли, спина саднила, наверняка, счесанная за сегодня об сраный синтетический ковер — тяжесть Коннора сверху слишком давила.  
Гэвин чувствовал себя полностью выпотрошенным, вывернутым наизнанку и обессиленным, но безгранично счастливым и умиротворенным. Коннору понадобилась пара минут, прежде чем диод загорелся голубым, и он открыл глаза, слегка растерянно глянув на Гэвина под собой.  
— Ничего себе… — выдохнул Коннор, осторожно приподнимаясь и слезая с Рида.  
Гэвин, может быть, и ответил бы что-нибудь едкое, но ни одной подходящей шутки в голову не приходило. Впрочем, как и не подходящей. В голове было звеняще пусто, а язык во рту категорически отказывался шевелиться. Рид лишь слабо подергал руками, как бы намекая, и Коннор понял его сразу, распутал чулок и растер затекшие запястья.  
— Гэвин, ты как? — взволновано спросил андроид.  
Тот пьяно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, ему зверски хотелось спать.  
Коннор стащил через голову платье, кинув его на диван, и вытянулся рядом с Гэвином, обнимая и устраивая голову на плече. Надо бы перебраться в кровать. И снять второй чулок. Но как же все было лень.


End file.
